LionHearted Hero : Disguised hero
by harrydaph
Summary: He remembered his Mother's sweet sound his father's chuckle A little girls red hair and a cold cruel laugh along with a woman's snicker then dark green light. But that's just a dream he told himself. Son of two death eaters Raised by Snakes but Lion at ybe It's not a dream after all This is his journey in which he finds himself the hero of Wizarding world.OC/HP,DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Harry that was his name he remembered the way his mother called him...but he couldn't remember anything other than her sweet sound his father's chuckle A little girls red hair and a cold cruel laugh along with a woman's snicker then dark green light.

Harry imagined his mother as a kind woman...who would sing lullabies for him, who would hug him close when he cried, but once he saw his mother every image he had of her shattered she was not kind she was a demanding woman whom everyone will be feared to approach.

He Imagined his father to be a caring dad who would pamper him not a one who scold him for everything he did...he was a bit disappointed but he was revealed that they don't consider him as a freak.

Strange things happened around him. He was really confused about it but now he knows the reason behind it, he was a wizard...It take him time to adjust with magic but now it feels that it was there in him always.

He doesn't have an exciting life...He only remembers bits and only thing he know for sure is that no one cares for him not even his parents.

Mother came to him one day and asked him to apply a purple cream on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead the scar disappeared after applying and ordered him to apply in every also gave him a magical Contact lens which cured his bad eyesight but the only problem is that his bright green eyes is now dark brown similar to his mother also styled his messy black hair into a short chest nut one matching her hair looked satisfied with her work.

Harry used to his new look... but at night he will remove his lens and put on his glass and will look at his real face.

One day he wished for his old hair and imagined himself having it...he was horrified to see he somehow made it happened and wished to change it to chest nut after three tries it turned back. From that day on wards he practiced it every day, now he can change his hair to any colour in any style. He can change the shape of his nose and the colour of his eyes to an extent also nothing but he never mentioned it to his parents.

Harry was home schooled his father arranged a tutor for him The man was really brilliant who was kind enough to explain everything to Harry. He was dressed in an old shaggy dress robe, but Harry doesn't care about his appearance at all. His parents don't like the tutor very much. His mother shouted at her Manager for arranging the Man as the tutor. I will never go in front of that half breed she shouted. His tutor was also wary of his father. Anyway Harry likes him very much He sometime tells stories but was always disappointed about the one week leave he took every month due to his health problems.

"You don't like my parents right? "Harry asked one day.

" I don't know your mother I never saw her Harry. As of your father I am not very fond of nevertheless I can say that he hates me."

"But why"

"Harry there was a man who wanted to reform wizarding world, some supported his ideas some opposed some remained neutral. I was against him while your Father supported his views, there were times I fought against your father."

"Why did you opposed him Sir"

"I don't know Harry If I am the right person to tell you. I will suggest you to read these books and come to your own conclusion"

The rise and fall of DARK LORD...

"DARK LORD ...villain or **Saviour**?"

The first book written after his fall by a historian and second by his supporter.

"You will get the views from both sides Harry."

"You don't want me to blindly follow someone else opinion right Sir"

"Yes. I want you to be your own person Harry and you can call me Remus."

Harry brought 2 books without his parents noticing, they never noticed anything about him they avoided him most of the time.

After reading the two books Harry find out what a person this Dark lord was he was a person who killed innocent people and the Amecus carrow considered it was a good deed, eliminating the muggle born Harry Instantly hated him and his death eaters who terrorized wizarding world. He feels ashamed of his parents who bears his mark on their arms. When Harry saw that mark on his parents hand he thought it was some sort of tattoo now he understood the meaning, his parents were death eaters.

Now Harry know why they are like this, they are not good people. They are bad ones who murdered people just because they are not pure bloods. Now harry is not sure how is he going to live here the place where these monsters live.

But they are his parents he had to be with them...even though they never loved him they never mistreated him.


	2. Chapter 2

You are going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry make us proud and without any doubt, you will be a Slytherin.

With that, his father left him in the drawing room.

'Pinkie' his mother called the house elf, that poor creature trembled in front of her.

"Take this boy to kings cross station."

With that she also left

Harry took his trunk then pinkie sidelong apparated him with a creaking sound.

Harry looked at the poor creature who wore dirty rag, the creature who had to endure heavy punishment and thunderous yells even for small things.

"Pinkie can't you just go from here I will give you clothes."

"No Master Harry, Pinkie Will stay with you when you leave this place I'll come with you once you leave this place for good."

"Master Harry you go through this wall you will be in platform 9n 3 quarters."

Harry could feel the magic coming through the barrier while he walked through it after giving a hug to Pinkie.

Harry choose an empty compartment in the middle of the Hogwarts express and sat there reading his books.

"Can we Sit here? "a girl with black wavy hair and grey eyes asked She was really pretty, another girl with red hair was standing beside her...she was also pretty but remind him of someone he couldn't place.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

once they got seated he asked " First year"

The black haired girl huffed and said "third year".

Harry raised his eyebrow.

She huffed again and asked "never see you before who are you, new professor? "She asked and laughed at her own joke.

The red haired girl threw an expatriated look at her friend.

"I haven't seen you before...May I know your name?" She asked to Harry.

"I am Harry Carrow from the house of Carrows , I was home schooled I will be in my fourth year."

"Carrow you are dark" the black haired girl spat.

"Ly doesn't be rude," the red haired girl said to the other and send an apologetic smile to him.

"Who are you, ?" Harry asked the black haired girl with a glare.

"Lyra...Lyra Black "she said confidently.

"If family names are taken into account you would also be pretty dark right."

With that, he turned to the red haired girl and asked for her name.

"I am Rose Potter heiress of the ancient and noble house of Potter, "she said with a mischievous smile.

Harry took and instant liking to that little girl but her friend is horrible and arrogant.

A bushy haired girl charged to the compartment and asked

"Can I sit here "

Harry looked at her she looked like she is going through a lot harry nodded and smiled at her she sat beside him.

The moment she saw Lyra Black her face hardened.

"What happened Hermioneeee eee Someone took your book?"

She asked and giggled

Rose hit her on the arm and said sorry to Hermione.

"Hi I am Hermione Granger and you," she asked Harry

"I am Harry Carrow I am joining fourth years."

"I am a fourth year too, "Hermione said and started to bombard him with questions.

Harry tried to answer all the questions to that excited girl.

"So the mud blood is here," a large boy said from the doorway

Hermione shivered at his sound her face fell and she looked tired as if resigned to her fate.

"Ha the Potter and Black are here too. Don't be shy you three come and play with us," he said with a wicked grin ...

The blond boy beside him tensed at that.

"Go and do your business Flint," Lyra said with venom.

"Don't get mad my dear After all you are like us don't hide it."

"I am Not like you people. I am not a Wannabe death eater and stay away from us."

But he glared and raised his wand at her.

Harry Instantly raised to his feet and glared the large boy

"Leave this cabin." He said

"Who are you boy didn't see you before"

"I don't want to explain my details to a bully."

"You dared to call me a bully," he asked while pointing his wand at Harry.

With a wand less spell, Harry disarmed him and said in a chilling voice

"Don't Mess with me."

He glared at Harry and left without saying anything.

"It was terrifying Harry...You know wand less magic it's incredible. I heard it is difficult to study."

Hermione said with awe.

"I have been able to do it for years. "Harry shrugged it off.

"Thanks a lot for defending us Harry," Rose said with a smile.

"It's alright Rose I just Hate Bullies."

"You don't have to do it okay...I know how to handle them."

Lyra said.

"Of Course you were doing a great job provoking them and all."

"Who are you THE SAVIOUR ...you are as bad as them."

"Ly don't be ungrateful"

Rose said calmly

"Rose he is just pretending to be nice he is like one of them A bully..."She spat

"Harry is not a Bully...If anyone here is a bully then it's you."

Hermione said with a glare at Lyra.

"You are out of your brain Granger may be your books ate your brain."

"SHUT UP Black can't you just keep your mouth shut for a minute."

Harry asked with a frown

She opened her mouth to say something but Rose cast a silencing spell on her and placed a book in her lap and said

"Stay there don't tempt me to stun you."

Lyra glared at her but started to read.

Three of them discussed books, Hogwarts and wizarding world...Black kept glaring at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor . The great hall became silent when sorting hat announced it's decision.

A Carrow to Gryffindor, everyone is confused even professors Harry thought

But he is not dark nor light ...

Bet his parents won't be Happy.

Clapping sound broke the silence, Harry saw Hermione and Rose clapping for him...Rose said something to the housemates...whole Gryffindor house started to cheer for him...Harry felt a weight being lifted from his shoulder.

"So Remus Lupin ...your tutor is going to teach us this year. "

"He is also a friend of Rose and Lyra's Parents. " Hermione said

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yup he is the best teacher "Rose said.

" I totally agree with you on this, Harry said with a smile.

"I would be able to study wizarding laws right." Harry asked.

"But with third years "

Rose added

"Means with you "

She said while nervously looking at Lyra

"I would be there too Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him.

Lyra pulled Rose away from them and said

"We are going"

With that, they left Rose giving an apologetic smile to them.

"What's her problem?"

"She is a good girl Harry but her pranks and teasing sometimes get out of hand."

" Hermione It is not right to tease someone Every person has feelings She has no right to tease you or anyone for that matter."

"I am used to it Harry in primary school I was called a freak, now a mud blood and bookworm"

"You are not beneath anyone Hermione you are a bright girl who has the right to be in this school you should hold your head high."

" You are a good person Harry, Thanks for standing against Slytherins...no one ever did that, they will call me names I would run away from them, I feaR that one day they will catch and torture me for being a muggle-born."

"No one will ever call you names Hermione; you are my friend I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I never had a friend before," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Nor did I," Harry said with a smile.

"But Harry you have to be careful no one ever stood up against them like you they will attack you..." She said in a low voice

"Let them try Hermione I would love to use some spells on them."

With that, they departed Harry to Gryffindor boys dorm and Hermione to girls.

"You Are a carrow right "

Ronald Weasley asked

"Yes, Problem? "Harry asked

"Are you a junior deatheater ?"

"No, I am not. I hate them...I mean my parents."

Harry said exasperatedly.

"It's Ok Harry...I heard you stood up against them...no one ever did that ."

"Hermione said the same thing ..."

"Granger you are friends with her" ...Ron asked

"Yes She is brilliant and I think she doesn't have any friends here..."

"No, she doesn't Harry..."Ron looked a bit ashamed.

"Harry can I be your friend along with Granger."

Ron asked immediately.

"Sure Ron..."Harry readily agreed to that.

For the first time in his life, he had friends...

Harry smiled at that...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione was you waiting for me ...?"

Harry asked when he saw Hermione in the common room her head buried in a book.

"I thought maybe you would like to have someone to show you around"

She struggled to say those words out while looking at Ron and Harry.

"I would love to Hermione..."

"I am Sorry Hermione for being a git to you in the first year."

"It's Alright Ron long forgotten."

Harry smiled at them and said," can we go now."

"Why is he going alone?"

Harry asked pointing at Neville

'Because he don't have any friends to go with "Hermione said

"Hey Neville" Harry called him

The slightly pudgy boy looked around

"Care to join us, "Harry asked

He looked at harry with wide eyes

"Come on Neville "Hermione encouraged.

With a little hesitation he joined them.

Four of them joined rest of their housemates in the great hall.

"Ron why are you not sitting with Dean and Seamus" Neville asked.

"They are rather close I was the third wheel," he said in a low voice.

"I thought you three were really close."

Hermione said softly.

Ron just shrugged his head.

Harry Neville Hermione and Ron became pretty close.

All of them have their own problems.

Neville gets nervous easily...Ron gets jealous and insecure...Hermine trying to prove herself...Harry want to be nothing like his parents an odd sort of group.

"Can't find better friends Carrow only the Mudblood squib and weasel..."

Draco Malfoy taunted him.

"They are far better friends than your two sidekicks Malfoy" Harry retorted

"And he have other friends too"

With that Rose raised to her feet

Malfoy looked at her and said

"Potter stay out of this"

"No, I will not he is my friend don't tempt me to curse you Malfoy..."

"If I leave them alone will you go out with me"

He asked in a low voice

Rose looked at him with wide eyes...

"What did you just say...You want her to go out with you...never in a million years.."Lyra said with venom

"No one asked your opinion you, traitor..."

Flint said.

"You Potter stay away from Draco otherwise you will have the same end as your brother ..."Pansy said with a glare at Rose.

"No, I think the fate of your mud blood mother would be better...laying in bed waiting for her dead son to return your dad will be happy to take care of you too"

Pansy added.

Harry saw glistening of tears in Rose's eyes...

He moved close to her and touched her shoulder

She wrapped her hands around him cried...

Harry looked a venomous glare at them and raised his hand to curse pansy.

"300 points from Slytherin "Professor Snape roared

"You will serve a detention with flinch every week this whole year Parkinson."

With a concerned look at Rose, he left with Slytherins.

Harry took Rose to the common room

She gripped him more tightly like never going to let him go...

"Harry please don't leave me again "she murmured.

"No, I will not Rose..." he said while patting her head.

"What was that Malfoy asking her out and All "Harry asked

"I don't know where did that come from," Neville said with a shrug.

"Malfoy likes her...from the end of last year from the day she cursed him.I have seen the way he looks at her..."Hemione said in a low voice.

"So what should we do arrange a date for them "Lyra spat

"I didn't mean that."

Hermione said quickly

"We know that Hermione ..".Neville said while giving a warning look to Lyra.

"Ron can you pass that pillow, "Harry asked for Ron and placed it behind Rose who fell asleep on the couch.

Harry tried to untangle himself from her but her grip on his hand was strong.

"What Happened to her Brother, "Harry asked.

"You don't Know Harry Potter THE BOY WHO LIVED."

Ron exclaimed aloud.

"Are you guys saying that She is his sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, She is..."

"He defeated dark lord when he was one year Potters two friends were babysitting them because Mrs. Potter was admitted to hospital for delivery Rose Both of their friends were killed by You know who but Harry was not killed he defeated you know who..nothing was left everything ruined but Harry was escaped.

Pettigrew one of Potters friend was hailed as a hero but he was not he was a traitor he was the dark lord's spy he disapparated when his master died he came back after four years he killed Harry potter and now rotting in the prison...Mrs. Potter was bed ridden since that day...Rose not only lost her Brother that day but also her mother ."

Ron explained.

"What about the other one who babysits him.?"

"Nothing...no one knew anything about her."

Neville replied

Harry saw Lyra sighed in relief at that.

From that day onwards...

Rose become close to Harry...She started to get a bit clingy but Harry loved It nevertheless...

Malfoy started to send heated glares at him.

Harry inwardly smiled at that...

Harry was sure that Rose considered him as a brother she sees her brother Harry potter in Malfoy doesn't need to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

Days were going fast...

Harry felt like living in Home for the first time.

Hogwarts became his home.

Lyra was always mad at him she hates him with a passion...the more time he spends with Rose the more she hates him.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Harry"

She said with a smile

"Why is Lyra like this, why did she hate me."

"Do you know why I like you this much."?

"You told me about that...I remind you of Harry your brother...

"Same for her you reminds her of Him."

At Harry's confused look she said.

"She hates him because she thinks she lost her parents because of him her father Sirius was Harry's god father..he loved harry more than anything...He was devastated when Harry died. He ignored her for months, he really loves her but I think sometimes that he loved Harry more the baby who made fatherly love in him.

"What about her mother"

"Don't tell this to anyone Harry."

"She was a death eater...She used a love potion on Sirius and had her..Sirius hated her for that because he lost the woman he loved because of her .."

"Sirius accepted her in his life for Lyra...It was a plan Harry a plan made by death eaters to kill Harry...she and Pettigrew were You Know Who 's spies...they waited for a chance to call you know who to kill Harry...they never thought Harry would defeat disapparated that day making everyone believe that they are heroes."

Everything was perfect until one day...I was only five, A Man and woman come to our was Lyra's mom and 's mom She showed the dark mark on her hand Mom cried out and grabbed Lyra...she thought she came to take her away but she said something else to her and killed harry mom saw that and paralyzed she hears everything she is trying to speak but couldn't."

Silent tears flowed from her eyes.

"What is her name," Harry asked

"Julia... Julia Crouch..."

"No," Harry said shaking his head wildly

"Harry, what is the matter do you know her?"

"I know her Rose...She is my mother."

Hearing this Rose looked at harry in horror and ran to her dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since rose talked to him, She is not even looking at himShe always seems to be in deep doesn't have the courage to approach her, She lost her Brother because of his mother...He hates his mother, he never thought that she is this much horrible.

Lyra Black came towards him and sat next to his couch she had a troubled look on her face.

Rose told me about Julia. I made her.

"How is Rose?"

"She is okay just shaken a bit, I am not here to talk about her I want to discuss something else she said in a low voice.

At Harry's questioning look she said

"I want to say that, I don't hate you. It's just you reminds me of Potter I can't even say that how much I suffered because of him. The mere thought of Harry makes me upset He is the one who tore my family apart. If it was not of him my parents would be together and I would grow up with the love of my mother.

Harry looked at her with pity and said

I grow up with her. I didn't get an ounce love from her you don't know her.

"You don't know the value of her"

"She doesn't have any value in my life. I am happy to be away from her she is the worst sort of mother."

"You don't know anything about mother's love."

"I don't want to talk about her" Harry said in a hard voice.

"But I want to, I want to meet her."

"You can come with me to my place for this Christmas vacation."

"you will let me?" she asked hopefully.

Of course, you have the right.

"Thanks, Carrow." with that, she left.

Harry saw Rose standing in the common room looking at Lyra's retreating back .she came to harry and sat beside him.

"I was upset Harry, knowing you are the son of the woman who killed my Brother was horrible, She is the reason my mom is paralyzed she is the reason my dad doesn't joke anymore sorry harry'es sorry for taking that anger on you,You are not like her you are a great person."

Harry smiled at her.

"Harry, I had to tell Lyra that, She always wanted to find her Mother."

"Don't worry Rossy, It's alright She is her mother after all."

"You are not like them, are kind caring protective.

You know one thing Harry, You reminds me of My mom She is like that kind loving but frightening."

"You miss her right "

Harry asked with a smile.

"I miss them both her and Harry. But I got two great people who could substitute them to an extent You and Aunt Linny

She is Lyra's stepmother. She is lovely that's why she bears with Lyra. Sirius gets frustrated at her but not Aunt Linny she is patient with her."

"When did he Marry her?"

"They were engaged before, even before Julia came into the picture she was kind and patient he was immature but they loved each other, That's why she stepped aside when he had to Marry Julia, She believed that He is hers even if He is not with once Harry died Remus reasoned with Loved Harry like his own and he went to depression so he couldn't take care of Lyra. They got married soon. Lyra thinks her mother is some sort of victim here. I don't know how could she believes that."

"Once she meet Julia she will know the truth, Rose"

"I don't know If it is a good Idea or not," she said in a grave tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts Is in a festive mood. The famous Triwizard tournament is hosting there, some amused some cheerful some excited and some anxious, not even a single soul is upset they are eagerly waiting for the tournament.

Harry and friends came to the great hall, Rose stopped tagging along with Harry because of Lyra's attitude to him Lyra became more and more wary of him.

Harry was also disturbed by her behavior. She was alright one moment next moment she is like a vulture who is waiting to devour him.

"I can't believe we are hosting it, we could meet the people from different schools," Hermione said with a smile.

"I heard French girls are cute," Harry said with a wink at Ron.

"Are they really?" Ron asked with a wide eye look.

"Yea they are Ron, But they won't go for a fourteen-year-old" Neville said with a grin.

"Neville do you think they could resist my charm"

Harry asked with a charming smile

Hermione just rolled her eyes at them and muttered boys.

"You are arrogant Carrow so much like Harry Potter."

Lyra Spat and left.

The Great hall become silent.

"I can't believe she said that aloud "Rose muttered

"Why can't she just understand that I am not him?" Harry asked angerly.

In the High table

"She is right in some aspect the boy reminds me of Harry"

Headmaster said with a grave look.

"I liked him from the first class actually at first I am a bit wary of him being the son of Alecto carrow but he was different a well-behaved boy." Professor McGonagall said with a fond look.

"You are right he is well-behaved boy quite good in potions so he doesn't remind me of Potter or his offspring." The potion master said with a sneer.

"He is a prodigy in defence. wandless and nonverbal are easy for him," Lupin said.

Harry was sitting near the black lake deep in thought.

"Harry"

Rose called him.

"Don't rose don't come near me I can't control myself"

"Harry, she is behaving silly"

"So are we Rose, I don't know why I feel this connection to you I am protective of you, You are somehow familiar to me, to the girl with red hair in my dreams. But this has to be stopped. I can't be your brother I am my own person."

"You don't have to be Him, Hermione is like your sister then why can't I."

"Because she is like my sister but you are not just like a sister you are my sister I don't know why but you are."

"You are my brother Harry not because you resemble me of him but I get this brotherly feeling from you like I could be a silly little girl and you will take care of me."

"Of course, I will my Rossie" Harry hugged her close and kissed on her forehead.

"Carrow, step aside."

Harry turned around holding Rose tightly with one arm.

"What is your problem Malfoy," Harry asked with a glare.

"You are my Problem Why can't you just stay away from her?"

"Because I can't, I care for her. Why do you mind Malfoy?"

"I like her, so stay away"

"But I don't Malfoy. I will never like a guy who thinks he is above all others, who thinks muggleborns and halfbloods are beneath him. My Mom is a muggle born and she is a great witch who could defeat your father easily and my half blood brother defeated your darklord I would never fall for His supporter."

With that, she left.

"Malfoy if you need a chance with her change your belief. Otherwise, you will see her with someone else."

"Who YOU? "He asked With venom

"No not me, I don't like her that way. I consider her as my sister but You could see a number of boys looking at her, including Diggory, He is the seventh year perfect, He has a lot of fangirls girls still, he noticed her a simple third year girl. Rose is a wonderful girl and In my opinion, no one deserves her not even him whom she has a crush yourself good enough for her then maybe you will get a chance."

"She has a crush on Diggory"

Malfoy asked while grinding his teeth

"Who doesn't, almost all girls have, You are lucky that he likes Chang but the once he realize she is not right for him he will choose another girl without any doubt Rose has a good chance, She is the daughter of Lily Potter Malfoy a lot of boys liked her but she had fallen for James Potter the guy she hated for 6 years you have a chance don't ruin it."

"But why are you saying this, Diggory is the perfect gentleman you don't think he deserves her then how could I deserve her?"

"You are not evil but raised by one …you have time to change she deserves best she needs a person who would do anything for her putting herself above everything. If you could do that then maybe, but keep this in mind you have to turn against your family and beliefs you will be alone. there is a chance that she will never like you back but you have to take a risk for her think Malfoy think."


	8. Chapter 8

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight.

Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with abronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers'table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

(taken from Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire)

Neville and Hermione sat down beside Rose and Lyra at the Gryffindor table.

"Waiting for French girls Carrow," Lyra asked in a sarcastic tone

"Of course I am, Whom are you waiting for Drumstung Boys?"

"It's not my problem that all boys here are below average," She said with a teasing look.

"But you never miss a chance to check out Diggory...I thought he goes here too" Harry said in a mocking tone.

"I don't check him out," she said in a low voice...

Harry just shrugged his head.

I can't imagine Hogwarts is hosting Tri-Wizard tournament.I really want to be a champion Ron said

"I don't ...It's risky" Neville said in a low voice

"Neville is right "Hermione agreed with him.

"Actually, I don't mind, being a champion is kind of cool " Harry said while looking at Lisa Turpin a cute Ravenclaw fourth year.

She was pretty with straight blond hair, doe eyes, small nose and olive skin tone.

Feeling someone's eyes on her she looked around noticing his stare she blushed.

Harry felt like he is floating...He felt that he could stare at her forever.

"A Ravenclaw Harry..." Rose asked with a smile.

"What "harry sputtered.

"I saw you looking at her...Lisa "

"It's just she is kind of pretty I couldn't help."

"I thought you will fall for a Gryffindor or Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw."

"Why what's the problem with Ravenclaw's."

"Nothing...they are great but different from can like whomever you want is a good girl but not good enough for you," she said with a soft smile and

turned to Lyra who was talking to Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy.

Lisa is pretty, one of the good looking girls in their year she is not by any means Stunningly Beautiful like Daphne Greengrass or Patil twins.

Harry Looked at Daphne who was sitting at Slytherin table.

She had honey blonde hair large blue eyes and a cold look...

Harry saw the way she looks at Certain Hufflepuff she had a pity look in her eyes when she sees Diggory with Chang, Like Harry she sees that Changis not good enough for Him...Perks of being raised by Pureblood parents you became more knew her before he came to Hogwarts. Hisparents have business with and Daphne were not friends in any way they are too similar, both hesitate to take the first step.

She is kind of Cunning, Caring and brave but hides that behind her cold way she looks after her Sister showed her caring likes Daphne because of that, She is not only strong minded girl but also a caring Individual.

Daphne and Lisa are the only girls in his year which Harry would consider going out with.

Harry looked at Lisa again she is a sweet girl, Why did Rose say she is not good enough for me?

"I think she could be a great girlfriend."

Harry said to himself.

Harry sat beside Rose in the great hall, She was talking to Hermione about Tournament.

"Rose, What do you think of this tournament?"

"Pretty interesting for us but terrible for the competitors."

"You are right I am surprised that Diggory entered his name into the tournament, never thought that he would do something that could damage his good looks."

"Ron be careful about what you say these girls will kill you for bad mouthing him."

Neville said with a grin at the girls.

"Look at Black she is ready to skin you alive," Harry said with a wink at Lyra"

"Shut up Carrow I don't like him at all ."

Harry rolled his eyes at this.

The champion selection was interesting at first.

Krum became Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delrcur selected as Beauxbaton champion

and Cedric Diggory the champion of Hogwarts.

Champions were sent to a chamber when their name called, after a few

minutes another name came out the whole great hall became silent at that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione pushed Rose forward she was shivering Harry doesn't know what is that but something in him want to protect her So he stood beside her without looking at anyone he held her hand and lead her to the Chamber. Other Champions were standing there Rose was shaking beside him Harry wrapped his hand around her she looked at him and said.

"I didn't do it, Harry," Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"I Know that Rose, You are a rule abiding girl, You won't do something like that"

"Thanks Harry for trusting me this much"

He just patted on her shoulder.

"Carrow, you have to leave the room, Only champions can be here, "Prof McGonagall said.

"I can't go, professor, she needs me please let me stay with her."

She looked at Dumbledore to do something

"Let him stay Minerva"

"Rose "Remus called her while coming to the room, She looked at him sadly.

"I didn't put my name, Remus"

"Of Course, you did otherwise how could your name come out of Goblet"

Karakoff barked

"Lower your voice don't raise it at her."

Harry said to him

"Who the hell are you boy?"

"He is the Son of Alectus Carrow you should know them right Carrow I think you know his wife really well."

Moody asked him with venom

Karakoff paled at that.

"Alastor what do you think of this?"

Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The girl couldn't charm a magical object like that she is only thirteen someone done this to harm her you know who she is right, sister of the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort There is plenty of people who would like to see her dead ," Moody said that while giving a pointed glare at Karakoff.

"So what do you suggest Dumbly-dorr, you can't let her participate she is a little girl."

Madame Maxime asked in a deep voice

Dumbledore looked at Crouch as if asking for his opinion.

"She had to participate Its binding."

He said in a resigned voice

After interrogation and suggestions, Harry and Rose went to the Gryffindor common room.

Whole common room was celebrating, everyone wanted to know one thing

How did Rose put her name in the goblet

"Shut up you lot, She didn't do it Ok"

Lyra roared to the common room.

Ron, Neville, Hermione and Lyra looked at them for Answers after others went to their dorms.

"She had to participate," Harry said gravely.

"Moody reckon someone wanted to kill me because my brother vanquished you know who." He explained to them.

"Of course, you got in this tournament because someone wanted to have revenge on him ...I hate him he is the one who behind all our problems, He is the reason Mum Lily is in Coma He is the reason My dad fell into the depression I hate him, Harry Sodding Potter."

Stop don't say another word against my Brother...You know what, I fed hate my brother for no reason you need someone to blame I loved my brother don't ever bad mouth him."

With that, she left to her from.

"Can't you see that she is upset?" Harry asked Lyra

"Go away, Carrow" Lyra spat with a glare and went to her dorm she left.

"So Harry why did you went with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't Know Ron I don't want her to go through that alone I can't help it I love her as a sister..."

"She thinks Of you as her brother Harry"

Hermione said.

"What do you think of it, Harry?"

Neville asked

"I think there is someone after her Dumbledore was upset, I fear for her safety," Harry said softly.

"We will be with her Harry she will get all the help needed."

Hermione comforted him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad won't come to the first task, "Rose said sadly.

At Harry's inquiring look she added.

"He said that he has some work to do, but I know that is not the reason he fears that something might happen to me,He couldn't handle seeing me face danger, he is really protective of me and made me promise that I won't join quidditch team when I startedHogwarts. I love flying it makes me happy but I can't join the team he fears that I will break my head or something.I think of shouting at him for being over protective..but I can't he is now living for me...I want mom to be alright Harry, she was his pillar of strength"

"Everything will be fine Rose "don't worry

She just smiled at him.

Harry and Rose were standing beside Hagrid with a Disillusionment charm on them.

Harry felt Rose stiffen behind him when the Hungarian horntail roared.

Harry grabbed her hand and returned to the castle.

"How could they Put Dragons in the first task are they out of their mind?" Hermione ranted.

"This whole tournament is stupid "Neville pointed.

"I would like to see the Dragons, are they fearsome" Lyra asked in awe.

"You are really tactless Black, "Harry said with a frown

"Shut up Carrow, you don't have to be a spoil sport this tournament is awesome and stop pretending to help her she has me her best friend to do the real work. "

"Really, you are blinded Lyra..You didn't try to help me, You only made me upset you were not like this before you were always there for me, what happened to you?"

"Why do you need me you have him now.I know you like him more, everyone like him just like Potter my Dad loved Potter more than me you loved him and every bad thing happened because of him my mom left because of him, and then what she married another man and had him."

She said pointing at Harry.

"She came to your dad because of Harry potter, even though she is evil she loves my father they were betrothed when she was eleven,and Iam older than you, it proves she didn't had me after you,It was planned Lyra accept the fact You came to this world because of that, to make Sirius Black accept her. "

Lyra looked at Harry for a minute and ran to her dorm.

"Harry, what is she saying what is her deal with your mother? "Neville asked with a frown.

"Neville, you know how evil Voldemort's death eaters can be right?"Rose asked.

"Of course, I know if your Father and Sirius didn't come at that time I wouldn't be sitting right here."

At Harrys bewildered look Neville added

"After Voldemort was defeated his death eaters Bellatrix Lestrange ,Barty Crouch Junior, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange came to our house and they tortured us but somehow Rose's father and Sirius Black came to our house and fought against them, they escaped but our defense professor tracked and arrested them they are in Azkaban right since was pregnant at that time she lost her child she was never normal since that incident, dad said that she was getting better with Rose's Mom's treatment but once Aunt lily went to coma Mom became violent she saw it happening,Harry was her godson she kept saying Harry is alive.

Neville said sadly.

"How could they?" Hermione said in a whisper and hugged Neville

Harry looked

"I am sorry Neville, I cant believe my mother could be this much evil."

"But what has your mother to do with this,don't tell me your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Oh Ron Neville told you that she is in Azkaban Harry's mother is with him." Hermione said.

" Hermione is right Ron my mother is not Bellatrix Lestrange she is much more evil my mother is Julia Crouch eldersisterof Barty Crouch Junior, the death eater who killed Harry Potter," Harry said nervously.

"What your mother killed Harry Potter?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Don't judge him because of that we know him well, he is not like her."

Rose pleaded

Neville looked at Harry and said

"Harry was my godbrother, I won't forgive her but you are one Of my best friends I will be with you."

"same here mate, "Ron said with a small smile.

"You are a great friend harry, We don't judge you because of your parents."

Harry went to bed with a smile, his friends still like him even after knowing all about his parents.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think that Moody is out of his minds he kept glancing at me throughout the class and shouted at me for informing Cedric about the Dragons and he mentioned a spell which would make the dragon blind I can't do that to a noble creature like Dragon."

"What about flying past the Dragon on a broomstick."

Ginny asked

"I am not that fast I can't outfly a Dragon."

"Rose is right Ginny out flying a Dragon is dangerous they are vicious magical creatures." Neville Said

"What about distracting it?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, it may do well if you stand in front of the Dragon while she passes."

Harry said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that to you Potter"

Harry just shrugged his head

After giving a disapproved look at the pair Hermione turned to rose and said

"Rose, you have to opt some simple method yet powerful

What are you are best at"

"I am good in Potions and Charms but I don't think it could help me here."

"You could give a sleeping draught to the Dragon"

Ron said teasingly

"That's brilliant Ron, Rose you could summon the potion vial and use it on the Dragon"

Harry said excitedly

"There is only one problem mate the Dragon won't sit there to drink the potion," Neville said to Harry

"I am not talking about the sleeping draught Neville I have read about a potion in my advanced potions book, it is used on large magical creatures to transport them from one place to other the potion will make them sleep and you only have to pour it on them.

Harry added

"Rose is really good at charms so she can use a Levitation Charm on the bottle to pour the potion on Dragon," Hermione said.

"I am really good at that charm I could even float a small table. "Rose said with a smile

"You could float a table I couldn't, the maximum for me is a large box," Hermione said.

Rose was walking with Cedric and Fleur to the Champions tent Fleur became pretty close to Rose and Cedric started to give her more attention after she informing him about Dragons, Rose was not complaining about were discussing Dragons, The four competitors were aware of the danger they are going to face, Cedric thanked her multiple times for sharing that with him.

"Potter Rose" Rose heard her name being called

She saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a nervous look

At her inquiring look, he said

"All the best Rose you do well"

Without waiting for her reply Malfoy walked away.

"What happened to him," Cedric asked?

"Isn't it obvious he likes Rose I saw him stealing glance at her when no one is looking"

Cedric frowned at that.

Rose changed the subject by pointing them towards the tent.

Rose looked at the miniature Dragon in her hand

It has dark green scales and long glittering golden horn it looked cute while breathing fire... but the concept of facing a full grown one made her shiver the dragon she is going to face is a Romanian Longhorn, Rose tried to remember her plan.

Harry Saw Rose standing in the arena, The Dragon looked at her and breathed fire as if challenging her. Harry saw Rose pointing her wand at the stand while Hermione took the small potion vial and place it in her lap.

The potion vial flew towards Rose who catches it easily she placed it in her left hand and muttered the levitation charm the small bottle floated towards the dragon Rose used an Engorgio charm which made the bottle big and she carefully turned the bottle down,

The Romanian Longhorn feeling wetness in his face turned its head to either side searching for someone. It turned to Rose and breathed fire towards her and tried to break the chain but fell down with a snore.

Rose even though looking terrified walked past the sleeping Dragon and Came back with the golden egg.

Stand broke with applause and cheers Harry Ran to the tent and Hugged her tightly relieved that she is okay.

"I can't believe you used a levitation charm and enlargement charm together."

Hermione said with awe.

"I was not sure I could do that correctly I practiced it for days I am just glad that the First Task is over."

Rose said with a smile still hugging Harry with one arm.

"Rossie…"

Harry Saw a Man standing beside Professor Lupin He has black hair and Grey eyes without any doubt anyone could say that he is from an influential pureblood family, The woman standing next to him was really pretty with a classy look, She has black hair same shade as his.

Rose looked at them and Ran to the woman hugging her.

"Aunt Linny I am glad you came…"

"How could I not come my little girl was facing a dragon today, I am really proud of you baby," She said with a smile.

"I had to drag her away Rossie she was going to curse the Triwizard tournament committee members for making you face a Dragon."

The man Said with a smile

Rose smiled and hugged him too.

Harry felt the Man looking at him calculatingly seeing this Rose said

"Harry this is Sirius Lyra's Dad"

"Hi, Lord Black, I am Harry Carrow," Harry said while extending his hand.

Black hissed at his name.

"Siri Harry is not like his parents He is a good guy," Rose said.

After some minutes Lord and Lady Black left.


End file.
